Inkjet printers typically utilize a printhead that includes an array of orifices (also called nozzles) through which ink is ejected on to paper or other print media. One or more printheads may be mounted on a movable carriage that traverses back and forth across the width of the paper feeding through the printer, or the printhead(s) may remain stationary during printing operations, as in a page width array of printheads. A printhead may be an integral part of an ink cartridge or part of a discrete assembly to which ink is supplied from a separate, often detachable ink container. For printhead assemblies that utilize detachable ink containers, the operative fluid connection between the outlet of the ink container and the inlet to the printhead assembly is commonly provided through a fluid interconnect.